Touch Down Part 2 (LL)
"Touch Down Part 2" is the second ever episode of Legoland. Despite being the pilot episode, it is not an hour long. Instead it has been split up into two 45 minute parts. This is part 2 of the 2 episodes that make up the pilot. As it is the pilot, characters, aliens, locations, themes and storylines are all presented and set up. This page contains spoilers. Note that the synopsis is the same for both parts. Brief Synopsis When a Galactic Federation ship orbiting the planet Celios detects a giant, underground and abandoned base on a planet devoid of intelligent life, 40 000 light years away in the Beta Quadrant, a large corporation known as the Legoland Organisation sends out a highly skilled team of scientists and researchers to uncover the mystery. Among the team resides a brave leader and commander of the Legoland 3 research station known as Jack Stone. An inventor, engineer and scientist extraordinaire by the name of James Scottworthy. A hardcore trigger happy equipment specialist called Mitch Thompson. A spectacular pilot and explorer named John Mace. And finally, a sophisticated and eccentric investigator and scientist known as Dave Fisher. But the situation is not what it seems when secret files exchange hands, crystalline beings conceal themselves in the dilapidated facility, and an enigmatic, omnius man wearing a blue suit and black brief case who is ostensibly a part of the team arrives before them. The fate of this research facility changes, when its 1 year mission is rectified to be permanent, the facility grows bigger and stronger, adding multiple more labs and personnel to adapt to its new identity of Legoland 7. Unfortunately, so does the mystery and imminent threat as multiple alien races wage war against the new founded station and all kind of natural discoveries are revealed such as Celios power crystals that naturally permeate the topography of the planet and inexplicable structures such as temples filled with machinery that reveal themselves by atypical energy fluctuations. The team must bind together to uncover the truth about Dr. Infernos sudden disappearance and to govern a whole new scientific, engineering and technological community that is the workers of Legoland 7. Plot The episodes starts with the planet Celios in full view, the camera then pans over the facility set up there. Inside the warehouse the Laser Drill is still boring down through the surface. Inside the control room of the main spaceport, Jack is closely monitoring the status of the drill and the facility. James and John are inside the cargo bay of the the HSS Cygnus carrying off more equipment for the base. Mitch is just outside the main spaceport practising his shooting with his 12 Gauge Shotgun. Dave is in the engineering bay along with some other facility workers testing the equipment they will take down into the base below them. James then walks into warehouse where the drilling equipment is situated. He looks at the screen and it reads: ETA - 34 hours. The intro sequence and titles then appear. Jack lands his ship Hovercraft down on the main spaceport runway. James comes out of the main command room and says that he likes his ship. James then says wait til you see mine. He pulls a cover off a large piece of cargo he and John got out of the HSS Cygnus. He reveals a worn out, completely open top ship. Jack says "What the hell is that rusty bucket of bolts!" James calls it the M1, his first proper ship. James then challenges Jack to a race. Both of their ships take off from the spaceport and fly into the sky. Mitch cheers and shouts "Shuttle race!". The both of them bolt through the grand range at great speeds dipping in and out of the giant canyons and crevices. The eventually reach the great plains and James then says first one back to the facility. They both jolt around and james takes the lead. The race continues in the grand range once again, they both try and fit through a small opening in between two rocks, Hovercraft clips the rock and crashes. James quickly turns around and goes to help him. Jack is ok but his ship is in bad shape. Jameses ship can only hold one passenger so he goes back to Legoland to get help. A group of scientists are in a small truck heading towards the cave where the Dechyons were detected last episode. One of them asks where Dr. Zimmer is. One of them says that they have not seen him all morning. They arrive at the cave and once again detect the residual Dechyons. Back at the main spaceport John and Dave are in charge while the boss and the second in command are away. James lands his M1 and explains what happened. Dave explains that they have very few aircrafts as the mission was under ground; the ones they did have had no fuel as scientists who were asked to mine it have only justed started. They cant wait so Mitch offers to lead a small team of ground vehicles along with doctors to the site. James takes a medikit aboard his little M1 and flies out to Jack to give him some immediate support until the convy get there. Meanwhile some scientists monitor the status of the Laser Drill, it is nearly at its destination. The man in the blue suit with the black brief case called The G-man stand motionless on the viewing platform over the hole watching. The convoy arrives at Jacks location along with James. They help him and repair his ship Hovercraft. Jack asks why it took so long for them to get there. John who is with them explains that they lack vehicles when it comes to surface and air travel. Not just in quantity, but also in quality. Mitch says that it would be a wise idea to maybe get some of the engineers to build more vehicles when they are not doing important work for to do with the underground base. James suggests that it might be a good idea to extend the whole engineering bay to increase throughput. Jack likes the ideas but want to focus on the primary operation of the underground base as they will be able to access it soon. All of them return to the facility just before night fall. The engineers start repair work on Jacks ship. The team of scientists who investigated the cave arrived back at the facility and talk to Jack. They say that they found the Dechyon readings again and that they should investigate what's inside the cave but there seems to be rocks blocking it. Jack agrees but says that they need to focus on the underground base before they delve into other research projects. James goes to his cabin and looks over some data. He then goes to sleep. The sun rises over Celios, a small facility ship flies over head and lands. Most of the main team congregate in the main command room. They go over final checks before the go down into the hole. Jack is ready, so is James. Mitch has his weapons and Dave has his equipment. John would hold down the fort while the team was gone. Suddenly a beeping sound was heard. Jack said its time, the drills have finished. The group rushed to the warehouse where the scientists who were there were preparing the makeshift elevator. Jack, James, Dave, mitch and 2 other scientists got in. John wished them luck. The elevator started its descent slowly into the dark hole below them. The elevator reached the bottom of the shaft, it was completely black. The team exited the elevator and started scanning, they all had powerful torches. Jack asked what the air was like, James said that it was a little less oxygenated but fine to breathe. They had entered a long shaft that seemed to stretched on for miles. Dave said that he detected a large chamber a few hundreds of meters in one direction down the shaft. The team began to move in that direction. Mitch sword he heard noises but there Scanners did not detect anything. The team get closer to the big chamber, James reads something strange on his scanner. He asks everybody to turn off their torches, they all reluctantly agree. All around them are faint lights. One of the scientists, Walter, says that the light is coming from strange crystals that are abundant throughout the ground at this depth. Him and the other scientist Slick, take a few and put them in a sample box . The team carry on. At the end of the shaft appears to be a kind of box. John takes a look inside and thinks its some kind of power relay. James examines it with his scanner. He find a crystal inside but it is not glowing. James then does a special scan of both crystals and goes ar ha! Jack asks what hes found. James says wait and then he puts the glowing crystal in the dead crystals place. Suddenly the lights in the tunnel start to turn on one by one. Slick then says that it must be some kind of power crystal. The team continue into a large chamber. The lights are not on in this room so Mitch finds another box and replaces its crystal . Suddenly the room lights up dimly. Around the room are a series of vats containing strange liquids. The room is tall and has many catwalks above them. There are 3 more tunnels going off in each direction 90 degrees to each other. There are control panels at the centre of the room. On the other side of the chamber is a set of metal stairs to allow access to the catwalks. It also leads to a room built into the rock walls of the chamber. The room has a big window looking over the whole chamber. The team disperse themselves and continue to scan the area. Jack and Dave go up the stairs to the room, James examines the controls in the middle of the chamber and the scientists and Mitch look at the vats at the side of the room. James reads the control panel, some parts of it are labeled "Crystal breeder toggle" "Chemical level" and "Synthesization Matrix". Even though there is power to the room the controls seem to be unresponsive. Jack and Dave enter the small room overlooking the whole chamber, inside is some old machinery and another corridor. Dave detected on his Scanner that the tunnel extends 35 meters and at the end is a small room. Dave wanted to go down it but lights in there were broken and Jack did not want to risk heading even further away from the shaft. Instead they stayed in the room they were in and investigated the equipment. They found a computer terminal and powered it up, it was quite old. Jack managed to download some files to a Data Drive but most of the computers files were either degraded or encrypted, he took what he could. Walter, Slick and Mitch were looking at the vats of liquid. Suddenly they were startled and Mitch cocked his 12 Gauge Shotgun when he saw an alien in a vat. The alien was about half the size of a human and looked to be made from the same crystals that were underground and powered the facility. Slick called out to everybody else and said that they better see this. The alien seemed to be in hibernation floating in the vat full of liquid. Jack said that they were a bit out of their depth and that they should return to the surface and analyze their results. Dave did not want to leave so quickly but he had to. The whole group headed back to the shaft and proceeded to return to the surface. At the main command room John welcomes the team back. Jack asked for the files on his Data Drive to be decrypted and analysed. Slick and Walter proceeded to the crystal lab to analyze the crystals they found down there. James asked some scientists what they made of the alien, he showed them some pictures. Dave said that they were definitely not expecting to find life forms in the base, let alone possible living life forms. Some scientists said that it would be wise to possible get the engineers to build more labs and equipment. James then said he would present the idea to Jack. In the crystal lab the scientists are working very hard. James comes in to review their findings. The scientists said that the crystals are remarkable, they seam to emit an alternating magnetic field. Surrounding the crystal in a coil of wire will allow the natural energy from it to be harnessed and transferred into electricity that can be used. The scientists invented a prototype device which they call a Crystal Generator. It does not produce lots of power but it will last a long time and is very portable. James is pleased and orders many of them to be produced and spread through out the facility to provide additional power. Another team of scientists are out at the cave where the abnormal Dechyons were detected. They attempt to use a Laser Drill to enter the cave. They start to drill.Jack is talking to all of the main staff in the main command room. Now seeing the scale of the base and the fact that there is possible living life forms inside it Jack has some new ideas. He thinks that it may be necessary to bring some more people onboard from the surrounding planets and star systems. He also want more engineers so the facility can expand and add more labs and living space for all of these new workers. The people agree and make it so. Bob who is in charge of communication starts to message other races. The team then organise to go down again and examine the life form with the appropriate equipment. This time, John would go down instead of Dave . They would also investigate the small room at the end of that corridor. The team go down with more equipment. When they get down there they are surprised to see the lights off again. The crystals in both power relays seem to be gone, adding new ones did not work either. The team continued on with their torches. They then discovered that the life form inside the vat was gone. Mitch detected life signs on his Scanner , they were alive. Jack and James get their Power Pistols out. 3 of the crystal monsters jumped out and attacked the scientists. A small battle breaks out as people start shooting. The Crystalline monsters don't have any kind of weapon but they are very strong. A large group of them appears out from the tunnel at the opposite side of the room. Mitch says that he has not brought enough weapons to kill them all. John suggests to shoot the catwalk above them, they do so and it falls on the Crystalline killing them all. The team is safe. They only saw one alien in the vat upon their initial inspection of the base, they don't understand where the rest of them came from. James suggests that this base was a Crystalline breeding facility. From the look of the controls and the lab in the centre of the facility James proposes that whoever worked here experimented on both crystals and aliens and somehow merged the two. Walter says its plausible before Jack says that its too dangerous to stay down here any longer and that they should all return to the surface. Night falls over Celios. The next day some scientists in the chemical lab want to show the main staff there latest invention. It is called the Hazardous Environment Suit Mk 1 or HEV for short. It allows users to be protected from harsh environments such as radiation, high or low temperatures, toxic substances and even poisonous gases. It is still in its development stages but it is very promising. Jack likes it and tells them to continue their good work. The group of scientists at the cave have had no success with the Laser Drill. They give up and return to the facility. One of them is determined to find another method of entering the cave. A week later the facility is even bigger. There are more air and space crafts as well as ground vehicles. The engineering bay is twice the size and so is the living area. There is now an alien analysis lab too. Along with the facility's original staff there are 50 more. They are members of several humanoid races that inhabit planets in the surrounding solar systems. There are now 4 elevators going down into the base. Jack and is on his way down there. He arrives and the whole base is lit up with many light the facilities engineers have built. There are 25 people down there, mostly scientists investigating the lab. John is down there with his scanner, he tells Jack that he better look at this. John takes Jack down the corridor in the little room overlooking the chamber. The corridor leads to a small room, it is a lab with lots of equipment inside, it is all old and worn out. The there is a single computer on a desk. John powers it up and shows Jack what he has found. The computer records show that the base belonged to a Dr. Inferno. There is no records of him ever existing anywhere the workers at the facility has looked. It looks as if he left in a hurry as many pieces of equipment were left and and switched on, just not power. There are also hundreds of log entries about his research into the Celios Crystals, Crystallines and a strange chemical called X-530. Most of the data is corrupt but lots of useful information is still intact. Jack orders it to be taken topside for further analyses. Slick and Walter carry a Crystalline alien inside an Alien Containment Tank back to the surface so it can be examined in the alien research lab. Jack also returns to the surface. At the alien research lab Luther is preparing to do an autopsy on the Crystalline alien that the other scientists brought up from Dr. Infernos Base. He begins. The G-man is seen watching from behind a screen. The camera then switches to Mr Cantenones office, The G-man is standing in front of his desk. For the first time he speaks. The G-man says in an unusual tone that there is much more on the planet then we could of ever speculated. He goes on to say that the facility has recovered hundreds of petabytes worth of information that all needs to be processed. Finally he says that there is still a great deal more to the base that has not yet been explored. Mr Cantenone leans forward and then says that he has just had a brilliant idea! Jack stands on top of the main command room and gathers every worker in the facility, even the ones underground in Dr. Infernos Base. He then makes this speech: "We have been on this planet for nearly a month now and what we have discovered is remarkable. An abandoned base full of labs, aliens and strange power crystals. There are even parts we have yet to investigate. But its not just that, this planet itself is a wonder. A group of scientists have discovered a residual Dechyon reading in a cave not far from here. But one of the strangest things of all is this. This planet is 27 times bigger than jupiter, yet its gravity is just like earth. This planet should not even be possible to exist, the gravitational stress should cause earthquakes that would rip it apart. Suffice to say, we could stay here for years investigating all there is to in this amazing region of space, and we will. I have just received a message from Mr Cantenone. He has said to me that he wishes to make this research facility, into a Legoland Research Station. Legoland 7 to be precise. But doing this does have its downsides, it would mean that none of you would be able to go back to your home worlds in the Alpha Quadrant. None of you would see Centura, Earth or any other planet you love for a long time. You will be able to go back of course, but not after this year like it was planned. Only every ten years; as that is how often the Legoland Organisation would send over a ship with supplies, equipment and more staff. Even though I am the boss of this facility, I can not dictate your future, so if you dont like this idea and wish to go home, please move towards the HSS Cygnus." Nobody moved. It was clear that everybody who worked at the facility loved their job and wished to stay! James standing next to Jack then said one final thing "Then its official, we are now Legoland 7" Everybody cheered! Jack then ordered the engineers to disassemble the HSS Cygnus and use it for parts, saying that its presence is no longer required. The camera then goes to Mitch, James and the group of scientists at the cave. Mitch counts down from three, then a large explosion happens opening an entrance to the cave. Mitch goes in. James asks "What's in there? What do you see?" Mitch says astonishly "James , you better have a look at this." The camera zooms out to show a lab inside the cave surrounded by a strange remains of a temple. This lab however is nothing like the old abandoned labs in Dr. Infernos base underground. This one looks alien. The camera zooms out to show it all, the episode ends there. Category:Legoland Episodes Season 1